8 yrs to long
by Teetee87
Summary: its been 8 yrs seen i seen u please help me
1. Chapter 1

Ever since the divorce my life was never the i was 8 yrs old my mom took me away from my dad and brother, i never understood why we left all i new is my parents fought al the time. i use to hid under my covers and try to fall asleep but one night was diffrent i listen to them fight,mostly my mom yelled, my sad was trying to stay calm for us..

**Flashback:**

_**Renee you will wake up the kids,stop screaming please lets try and make this work im sure we can do it please.**_

_**I dont want you anymore charlie, i dont love you anymore. i want out of this marrage im sorry but its the truth...**_

_**"i wounder where mommy wants to go?" ed-edward where is mommy going she told daddy she wanted out?"**_

_**"no where bellsy,you'll see everything will be back to normal tomrrow go back to you tommrrow goodnight!"**_

**later that night:**

_**Bella hunny wake up its are going for a car ride.**_

_**"no mommy its late i tired!"**_

_**Bella we have to go now!!**_

_**"ugh fine..let me say bye-"**_

_**no we dont have time sweetie!"**_

_**But mommy!!!!!!**_

**Flashback end:**

so yeah pretty much the rest of that night and my life sucked i haven seen or spoken to my father or brother in8 yrs i always wanted to call but i was to afraid,scared my mom would find out or my dad hated me. so i left it be. by the itime i was 10 my mom got married to this man named phil, i hated phil he was did was drink and do drugs everyday,he ended up geting my mom into mom turned into a monster who didnt care for me all they needed me for was to be there slave i had to do everything for them and if it wasnt perfect phil would hit me. i hated this man who turning my mom into that. they werent allways mean to me because on my 14th birthday my mom let me have my first boy girl bithday party.i only had a few people over and i was acually able to have my bestfriend mike come over,mike new al about the beating he took care of me when i needed it but he swore never to tell after my party phil was pissed he called me all sorts of names like slut whore everything that he could but that night they both came into my room i was confused because renee never watched phil beat while my mom watched from a near by chair in my room phil raped me. that went on for a week untill i told mike, he beged me to tell the cops but i couldnt they would send me way i didnt wanna be homeless.. so oneday i had set up a hidden camara in my room so we could use it against him. i couldnt go threw with it once i had what i had.i was scared out of my mind so i gave it to mike to hold i new if it was at my house phil would most likly find it and make it worse. Phil never stoped raping me he always told me i wasnt good enough for anyone that no one could ever love a damaged person, i belived him .

i grew to hate my self for this i wanted to die so bad this nightmare needed to end but it didnt i was turning 17 in just a few days but my birthday partys werent normal it was always set up it was always there friends to say the least they all raped me. sometimes i would just black out so i wouldnt have to be there well mentaly at least.

_**"YOU STUPIED SLUT GET YOUR FAT DISGUSTING ASS OVER HERE!"**_

"yes sir"

_**"you better look good tonight we have a few friends coming over for ur party!"**_

"yes sir"

_**"but we will be going out to dinner first with out you so beready by 9 oclock"**_

"yes sir" that time i lied i need to get away

_**"good go get me another beer bitch"'**_

"yes sir"

_**" this is warm bitch!! (**__he chucked the beer at my head) he got up and started to kick me hard in the stomach and hit me everywere he could_

"sorry sir sorry"

_**"you better be good tonight bitch it might just be your last day with us!!"**_

i new right then and there if i didnt get out i was going to die i called mike told him to call forks high and pretend to be my father and reister me. everything went by smoothly they didnt ask questions i had my bag ready and i got into my car and drove 4 hrs to get the the school i pulled up and fell asleep. i new the next morring i had to do what i could to look presentable.

As i waked into the office i saw this old ladie with gray white hair up in a bun very old fashion clothing.

_"good morring mama im isabella swan"_

_"oh yes dear hold on let me grab your schedule an a map of the school."_

_"__thank you so much"_

_Oh miss sawn ur father and brother must be so excited your hear welcome home dear"_

_" thanks yes my father is. my brother dosnt know im intown yet so please keep that a secret i would like to suprise him if possiable?_

_"no problem dear enjoy your day"_

i went to most of my classed and they all sucked i learned everything in the bell rang i walked over to my locker and heard this voice that sounded like music

"Hey Im Alice Cullen, your the new girl right?"

"yeah im Bella nice to meet you"

"where did u move from" ugh "seattle"

ohh i bet there is nice weather there?

Yeah not to bad some times its rainy"

"where you heading off next to bella?

uh i think its bella room 301 are you going there to?,

nope but ill walk with you i gotta see my brother anyway" okay no problem" (ouch ouch ouch she touched my arm)

A..are you okay? she asked me neverly

"its just uh i feel a little while and i hurt my self u just touched a sore spot" i told her lieing threw my teeth

ohokay sorry lets ok!

We were silent after that so i new something was wrong.

"bella this is my brother Emmett" she said pointing to him "and emmett this is my new bestfriend Bella"

"Hey girl nice to meet you!"

"uh yeah same here uhm alice where is 301 i need to go to class"

Oh uh its right down the hall to the right"

thanks bye..

wow he was hot and that girl was a tad bit hyper. but i had to becarefull i couldnt let them no i was hurt. i got to my class and found a table empty so i sat and waited for the teach woundering if im sitting next to anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone started to fill the room up and i was still by my self i was kinda excited wouldnt have to talk to no one, the teacher arrived as soon as the bell rang and told me to go the the front of the class.

"Good morrining class this is bella swan, Bella can you please tell the class about yourself."

_how do i say well my mom stole me from my family and my step dad raped me?.._" Well i just moved from seattle to live with my dad and brother and i love music,_all i could think of hopping it was enough for the teacher._" thank you miss swan you may go sit back down" my banner said

"nice of you to show up today next time ur late your getting detention"

Yes sir sorry my sister was just not feeling well had to take her to the nurse. emmett said to mr banner.

"long time no see stranger!" he said softly to me

"hey" i said and then went back to payin attenction to mr banners lesson.

"sorry my sister can be a pain in the ass sometimes i know shes like a little engergizer bunny."

"uh...oh its okay no worries"

"when you left she said she hurt you are you okay??" he asked me looking worried

"oh that yeah im fine i just fell down" i lied to him hoping he'd belive me.

"uh hey since your new do u wanna hang out with me and my family today at lunch?"

"i i dont want to intrude i cant stay long though." thats fine as long as u get a bite to eat.

"okay fine i'll sit with you at lunch but im not hungry" _which trully i meant is i have food in my car and need my money for other stuff._

Awsome see you there.

class ended and i was going there my next class woundering when will i run in to him,if i do see him will he hate me? what would i do if he didnt want me here where would i go. i was stuck in though as the bell rang.i dont remember even going to the class or anything..

as i was walking to lunch i walked threw the doors scared outta my mind. i scaned the room for emmett.. untill i heard him scream i found him

"Hey bells over hear!!" i walked over to him quickly hopefully not tripping over my own too feet.

Hey emmett hey alice..

Bells this is Jasper and his sister Rose i said

"Hey" and gave them a small wave..Jasper opened him mouth to talk.

"So bella how long have you been in town" oh i been in town for a few days." i said lookin at him and then rose.. she looked evil like she hated new people around.

"why are you sitting with us?"

"emmett asked me too thats why but ill go if u want me to."

No bella you dont have to go. alice said grabing on to my arm

"Edward man Why you soo late!!" jasper stood up to scream my eyes went wide as i saw him. thank god he wasnt paying attenchion but i got outta alice hold on my arm and took off running outta the cafe.

"Bella wait where you going!!"Emmett and alice screamed to me.

Emmett pov.

Yo Whats up Everyone. edward said to us

"Not much just confused" i said looking towards my sister she had the same look i had.

"why? whats wrong you too look like you seen a ghost"

"ohh eddie don't mind them, it was the new girl bella swan,emmett invited her to sit with us,and she just ran away." rose said all smug.

"Rose what the hell are you talking about,My sister dosent live here i havent seen her in over 8 yrs." he screamed at her then lookin at all of us.

How could we not put 2 and 2 togther holyshit!!!! bella swan was edward swans little sister!!

"but edward she is here she just left she took off running out that door!" alice said squezzing on to jaspers hand waiting for edward to scream again.

"fuck Emmett lets go we gotta go find her!!"

we both took off after her in my jeep,we ended up following her to dicks sporting goods. i looked at edward like wtf is going on. why would she come her. i pulled into a parking spot close to hers but far enough were she wouldnt see me.. we both got out of the car and followed her to the back where all the camping supplys is.

hey man go over there and talk to her." edward said pushin me.

"Why!" i tryed to protest yeah even tho i was spying on her i didnt want her to think i was stalking her. "because you too already no each other thats why!" ugh i hate when hes right "fine ill be right back"

"Well well well what bring miss bella to dicks." i said walking up behind her

"OMG way to give a girl a heartattack! but im hear getting a few things for a camping trying my father is taking me on."

"oh okay thats cool. i dont remeber your brother saying anything about that." i tryed to not sound crazy."oh thats because its uhh suprise" yeah some suprise it must me they dont even now ur here.."uh sorry emmett but i gotta go be4 edward gets home! bye"..

god now what are we going to do.i started to walk over to edward and told him we had to get to the car now i needed to now were she was going..once we got in the car. edward asked me what happened.. so i told him..

"well i asked her about the camping stuff and she told me ur father was suprising u with a trip to go camping to be a family again. and then i told her you saw her at school and hse freaked out"

"what the hell could be going on with her. shes only 16 she cant be by her self." he said holding his head." i know man i know".. we drove around for awhile because he didnt wanna go home to see his father but once we desides it was tme to go home we pasted the school and saw bellas car sitting in the parking lot he windows were coverd with blakets but u could see a light on inside

"Emmett pull over its her car" he told me so i did i pulled over and asked him the one think that came to my mind" do you think shes living in her car?"

i dont know man i really hope not!"


	3. Chapter 3

**bella:**

God could today have sucked anymore, As i took off my clothing and changed in to my tank top and body felt soo much better.i was able to rewrap the cuts and put onitment on them.i was nearly done once i heard a knock on my door.

_Knock knock Knock!!...Open the door bella i know your in there, Its me Edward._

Okay Fine you found me now leave me alone!!!! go away!!..

_Damn it bella Im not going anywhere untill you talk to me,Why are you here?Why are you telling my friends your staying with dad and me WHY BELLA WHY!!!_

_'crying' i hated this i hated him yelling at me he wont understand!! _

I..im sorry im so sorry ill leave i will leave,ill go somewhere else but you cant make me go back to them!!,,

_Back to who bella?_

Mom and phil i cant go back to them please dont tell them im here please lie for me please "i opend up the door"

_Why cant you go back to them bella why not.._

_'i took off my blanket to show him my body all brused up'_ please edward ill die if i go back i cant stuffer another group..'_i had to stop my self be4 i told him everything'_

_i dont belive you bella your lieing, Why would mom hurt you!! Damn it bella shes the one who took you away from us.._

"WHAT are you kidding me LOOK at me edward look at my body im covered in bruise and you dont belive me, im telling you the truth..Fuck if u dont belive me here_'i took my phone out and handed it to him'_ Call Renee tell her where i am tell her to call her and phils friends tell her ill be home soon to get her her god damn beer.. ohh and if u really wanna go at it tell phile im his and while i was hear i fucked so many guys.. Call them edward call them if you want your baby sister raped again and again while your peice a crap mother sits by an watches, trust me edward if u send me back im good as dead and then next time you see me it will be at my funeral..

**DAMN IT EDWARD STOP IT!! cant you see shes telling you the truth look at her damn it look at her..** emmett standing in the background didnt even nodice he was there

_Bella what how why..ugh lets go somewhere and talk okay??_

FIne but i want your friend there he belives me unlike you!!

**Dude get in the car..Bella u can follow us..**

As we were driving to emmetts house all i could think of is my life is over,Edward doesnt belive me and even if he dosent he wont want me as a sister no more phil was fuckin right no one wants me. i couldnt help it the tears kept coming i had to pull over i couldnt drive anymore.. i needed to relax and breath and hope to god my life would some how get better.. next thing i no is emmett opened my car door told me to move over and drove us the rest of the way to his house..i should have been afraid of him but i wasnt for the first time since i was raped i felt safe, i was soo nerves to talk to edward after everything that just happendd emmett broke the ice while drive...

**Bella can i ask you a question?**

Sure yeah i dont care. ur not gona like any answer i give you

**Wh..what happen to you?**

Well you must already know my mom took me away when i was 8 so renee remarried to this guy phil the first couple of months were fine but after they started drinking and doing drugs they made me pretty much a slave to them, i had to anything and everything they asked me and it had to be perfect. if it wasnt he'd hit me.. the only person who new about the beats was my bestfriend mike.. but i made him promise to never say anyhting..i didnt wanna be homeless..but on my 14th birthday is when i was first raped.. my mom new and always helped him in ways_'crying'_ she would always invite there friends over to join in..its happened every yr.. i should have died yrs ago but i didnt and now im here and edward and everyone will think im a slut

**Bella god im so sorry this isnt your fault. your brother and everyone will understand and ill be here for u ..**

but it is my fault i should have fought and i shoulda called someone..

i begain crying again so i stoped talking untill we got to his house.. once there edward opened my door, and we talked i told him everything except the group raped i didnt think hed understand that..

i started to walk away ..

Im so sorry edward..

Edward yelled and told me not to go that he'd fix everything he told me i was never ment to go with renee

that pissed me of alot how could he say that..

how can you sit there and say i was never ment to go with her. Dad never came for me Dad never called me u never called me.. i was alone with monsters..

_Dad called you everyday bella everyday i was always with him when he did..mom always said u were too busyy.._

you called u really didnt want me to go..

_of course we wanted u with us. Bella ur my little sister i was suppost to protect u from this stuff and look how i failed..why wouldnt i want u in my life.. we need each other more now then ever _

But you cant want me no one can want me. they told me i wouldnt be cared for or loved again..

_trust me bella this bastered will pay for this i just wish i new this earlyer cuz i woulda stoped it along time ago. but u need rest go sleep we can call dad in the morring goodnight baby sis.._

Bella u can sleep in my room Alice turned around the corner..

thank you alice goodnight everyone


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry i haven updated in awhile i been havin family problem.

Ed pov:

As i watched my little sister go up the stares to go to sleep i couldnt help but feel like this was my didnt i know this Why didnt i push more to see her. most of all how am i gonna keep her safe from know on. I broke out of though by looking at my friends.

"Guys What do i do i can't let them find bella I won't let them hurt her" I said glacing around seeing everyone trying to figure something out.

"Eddie?" My rose spoke quitly almost afraid.

"Whats wrong rosie?"

"Im Im so sorry I was such a bitch to her I I I didnt no im sorry." she almost broke into tears

" Its okay rosie you didnt know its okay"

Everyone was talking to them selfs. finding out what to do with bella how to keep her safe how to the chief it was insane. but i looked over to my best friend

"Earth to emmett? Hello Emmett?" i said waving my hand in his face he finally looked up to me wide eyes almost shocked he was in his own litttle world..

Why are you so quite dude ur the first person i supected to be jumping to kill them?

Trust me Ed i would love to kill those fuckers but ur sister.. she didnt quite tell u everything.

WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!! how would u know!!

As i listened to him I just rested my head on my hands.

Renee use to throw bella birthday partys _What could be so wrong with that_ With all phils friends. and phil _ NO please go no dont say it_ would hold her down so they could have there ways with her.

with that last statement it left me speachless for the rest of the night. so i just got up kissed rose good by and told them all i will see them tommrrow. _ God how am i going to tell my father!_

**Bella**

_Hey bear whats up?_

_not much tink not much just thinking._

_i know your worryed about her i am to but i see the way you look at her i can tell u like her _

_yeah i like her and i wanna keep her safe from those assholes but..._

Could i be hearing him right he liked me but he cant im disgusting!

_Shes edwards sister i doubt he'll ever let anyonr near her expeciallyme his bestfriend._

OMG he was worried about edward

_Bear relax he would get over it but bear im going to bed _

_Night tink_

_Bear please dont play that gutair of urs to loud tonight_

_no problem_

"oh bella your still up" alice looked startled

Uh yeah i am im sorry

Did u hear everything? yes im so sorry i over heard i didnt mean to listen in..Bella its okay he does like you even though we all just met just please dont push him away it would break his heart

Ill ill try alice

Bella here are a few things go to sleep you need your rest goodnight

As i walked into the bathroom i felt like i didnt belong here i didnt belong in forks everything was so perfect and i didnt fit.


End file.
